eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Love Will Lead You Back
How to start The goal of this Public Quest is to reunite two undead lovers that, driven by love, rise from their graves in different graveyards during Erollisi Day, so to start the quest join the frenzy in the moving PQ circle. The PQ starts 1h and 1min after the last one has ended. *One zombie rises in a grave in the at . *Its partner zombie rises in a grave in the at . Steps To meet their partner both zombies have to be lead (urged by the smell of roses) to their meeting place at . When the PQ starts the 2 zombies will spawn together with 4 differently colored types of roses around them. * and can be picked up, 2 of each can be held by a player at a time, and serve 2 functions: **Give them to the dearly departed zombie to move him forward. ***Each zombie can hold up to 6 roses (each giving him 5 seconds of movement) and accepts a new one approximately every second. When giving one of the zombies a rose (this has to be done by clicking the zombie directly) make sure you have a rose whose color matches the colored outline around the zombie in your inventory or you'll be flung up into the air. **Use these roses on the Followers of Ullkorruuk that spawn to defeat them instantly. *Purple and black roses can be destroyed by trying to pick them up, which leads to them turning into ash in your hands. **This should be done to lessen the amount of Followers of Ullkorruuk that spawn and is the primary way to get a proactive reward. Once they meet the quest is over and you get a Treasure Seeker's Sense reward that lets you see and open the PQ chest within 5 minutes after the PQ ends to pickup your reward. Rewards The rewards are separated into 3 levels depending on the level of participation in the event: *If you are inactive and are just following along without picking any rose and hitting any add you'll get: ** - Always awards 1 Erollisi coin. *If you actively participate in the event by giving a dearly departed zombie at least 1 rose you should get: ** - Always awards 2 Erollisi coins as well as some random item including and the 5 PQ exclusive roses. *For the biggest reward you need to at least do 2 different activities out of destroying roses, handing roses to the zombie or defeating a Follower: ** - Always awards 8 Erollisi coins as well as some random items like Advanced Recipe books, mount training, Familiar Cage (Heirloom) and various other things. **On your first completion of the event as a proactive participant you'll receive a . With further 5-10 proactive participations this can be hatched into the familiar . To check whether its ready to hatch you have to examine it as the chat text has no indication whether its ready or not (see talk page). Credits